Biting Love to Death
by Heiwajima Kuro
Summary: Hibari, in an unfortunate twist of events, passes on from the realm of the living. Given a chance to live again by God, he plunges into the world of school rumble to do what he does best... " Kamikorosu herbivore!"
1. Chapter 1

" Speech"

' Thoughts '

School Rumble X Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Prologue

Karasuma lay on his bed,feeling the pain slowly diminishing as the cold embrace of death claimed him. A sense of relief washed over him as the battle with cancer was finally over. As he slipped from the realm of the living, the last thing he felt was the warmth of Tenma's hand in his. He had enjoyed the last few years of his life with her. They had made unforgettable memories and he would be happy.

But...what of the heartbroken girl he left behind. Regret tore away the fleeting happiness of a battle done. He started to grab out at his surroundings, trying to pull his way back to the woman who had stood by him no matter the circumstances. The normally stoic man felt his mask slip. He felt tears well up at the thought of her crying over his cold body.

" Not yet...please... "

Memories of her sleeping in a chair next to his bed with a smile on her face, her hand always in his. Their fingers intertwined in an expression of their love. She had always been there. Even when he had given up, she had been there, holding his hands and putting on that brave smile that never wavered.

" please... "

He had yet to realize that he was in an all encompassing darkness. An image of her smiling face slowly disappearing frightened him even further as he started to flail out even more desperately towards the void.

" LET ME BE WITH HER KAMIIIIIII! "

"Damn it, stop shouting would you, I'm right here..."

Karasuma froze.

He slowly turned towards the voice he had just heard and was blinded by the bedazzling light that had appeared.

" This bright light, it must the radiance of a holy being! "

As his eyes adjusted to the brightness he was greeted to the sight of...

A light bulb.

" I'm over here you know "

Karasuma's head snapped back forward to the owner of the voice. He was greeted by the sight of a healthier and more traditionally dressed version of himself.

" Who're you? "

" Yo. I'm Kami. "

There was a moment of silence as Karasuma observed the individual before him.

'... Am I just passed out and having a weird dream?'

A brief flicker of hope licked at his heart as he suddenly wished that this was all a dream...that he was still with her, their hands still interlocked.

" Yeah, uhhhh... Not happening lover boy. You're dead. Accept it and move on. "

Kami-sama was unexpectedly harsh. And the fact that his mind had just been read did not go missed by Karasuma.

" Moving on. I assume you know who I am? "

Karasuma let out a sigh at having his hopes so brutally and bluntly crushed by an apparently holy being and answered

" You're Kami-sama , if what I heard earlier was to be believed. Right? "

Small party poppers went off as Kami clapped.

" Ding ding ding. Right on the money. Observant little monkey aren't you."

Kami-sama was uncharacteristically friendly as well.

" Now before I get to the heavy stuff, any questions you might have? "

Karasuma assumed a thinking pose ( Head turned to either the left or right, tilted up or down, with a hand under the chin as the other arm is crossed, for those looking for a more visual description. ). He looked around and noticed he was in a traditional Japanese room with his personal artifacts scattered around. Even his manga tools were there.

" Where are we Kami-sama? "

Kami-sama abruptly stood and flared his hands out dramatically.

" This my young friend is a depiction of your soul. All your passions and ambitions, memories and thoughts. Everything in this room was a part of you. Behold, your very soul given form.

Karasuma looked around and noted that everything that Kami-sama had said was true. The articles scattered around were indeed parts of what made him who he was. There was his kappa rain set, his various costumes, his snowboard, his guitar, photos of various events in his short life, figurines from his manga, even volumes of the manga were scattered around. But something was missing. Something big.

Where was Tenma's presence? Tenma had played a huge role and had definitely influenced his life.

A hand suddenly found its way to his shoulder. Looking back at Kami-sama, he saw a barely suppressed laugh. Karasuma raised his eyebrow. Kami-sama covered his laugh with one hand as he pointed up.

Karasuma followed the direction of Kami-sama's finger and cast his gaze upwards and felt himself fighting a small blush. There was no ceiling to the room.

There, in the night sky was an image of Tenma made up completely of stars. His adoration of her had made her his star to shoot for. Literally apparently.

The sight of her brought a slight pang of pain to his heart. He had left her miserable and alone. He needed to move things along.

Casting his gaze towards Kami-sama, he found himself wondering about his appearance. Was this what they meant when God had made humans in his image?

" Not exactly, I just appear before you lost souls in forms you are most comfortable with...yourselves. "

Karasuma hadn't even asked the question yet.

Kami-sama was unexpectedly impatient as well.

" Well, it's not like I can do anything about it, I'm busy you know. Good help is hard to find these days."

Well, this was getting awkward.

" ARRGHHH. Enough with the questions I can get someone to fill you in later. "

Karasuma sweat dropped at Kami-sama's ranting. He had technically only asked one question, that too Kami-sama had asked him too.

Wait...what did he mean later?

" Kara-chan, I'm gonna get straight to the point. I want you to come work for me. I haven't been able to get new help in ages and these circumstances are miraculous. "

" What circumstances? "

" Well you see, I can't just Bibbity Boppity Angels out of nowhere. Their are a set number of circumstances that need to be fulfilled first. These are..."

Kami-sama suddenly did a spin and appeared in a chef costume, complete with pot and ladle.

" Two souls that were prematurely released. "

Kami-sama dumped two eggs into the pot.

" One with deep rooted and unfulfilled desires, the other with a complete and satisfied life. "

Kami-sama brought two cabbages one ripe and the other not.

" And lastly, also obviously, a contract! "

Kami-sama dumped a piece of paper that had what looked to be the words ' Will not become like lucifer ' written on it into the pot.

Okay, that last one was not even remotely a cooking ingredient...

Kami-sama stirred and suddenly a mini Karasuma with wings, stoic expression and a halo emerged.

These circumstances have been fulfilled and an amazing opportunity has emerged. An opportunity to give Tenma a chance to live a happy life.

Karasuma tensed. He was willing to do anything for her. But how would him becoming an angel help her?

" Well, you see, the other soul gets sent to replace yours, thereby changing the course of events and creating a new future. One where Tenma gets to grow old with the man she loves."

Karasuma felt his heart clench at the thought of Tenma loving another man. Had this been what Harima had felt whenever he had sacrificed his love for theirs.

Kami-sama moved forward and placed a comforting hand on his shoulders.

" I know it's hard, but think about her. She'll get another chance at happiness, and so will several others. Besides, haven't you got all those memories together? "

Karasuma closed his eyes and thought of her. An image of her smiling in the embrace of Harima greeted him. But he didn't feel jealous or sad. The exact opposite actually.

' I guess it's my turn to sacrifice my love, Harima... '

Kami-sama smiled gently and seemed serious for the first time in their encounter.

" I can honestly tell you this, she will be happy. "

A tear fell from Karasuma's eye as he smiled and nodded.

" I accept your offer Kami-sama."

Kami-sama did another spin and appeared in a lawyers suit, complete with glasses and briefcase.

An ancient parchment with a list of signatures magically appeared in his arms as he checked his pockets for a pen.

Karasuma was handed a quill and a gentle smile.

He returned the smile and signed.

Just as he handed the parchment back, he noticed the first name and teardrops near it.

' Lucifer '

" Glad to be working with you Kara-chan, to a bright future ahead! "

Kami-sama had grabbed him in a half embrace and quickly snapped a selfie with the once again stoic Karasuma.

Kami-sama had a phone?

" Oh this is going to be a good partnership, I can see it already. I'll have to call Gabby-chan to get you up to speed though. "

" Before that Kami-sama, who is it that will be replacing me? "

Kami-sama grimaced and rubbed his head.

" A 'poor soul' by the name of Hibari Kyoya. He was killed by some mafioso while protecting a young child. But seriously, who hits God! He even had the audacity to take someone with him to your life! But just you wait Kyoya, I'll have the last laugh. Muahahahahahahahahah-"

As Kami-sama laughed, Karasuma began having second thoughts immediately.

OMAKE...

Hibari Kyoya opened his eyes to the sight of utter darkness. Wasn't he biting those herbivores to death. Where was he and what had happened.

A sudden and bright light came on, illuminating the room he was in. A room of traditional tastes of both the Chinese and Japanese cultures, as well as a hint of Italian. Scattered around the room were very few objects. Dino's whip, his tonfas, a training dummy, pictures of his family, familia and hibird. A red pacifier was present as well.

Hibari'is gaze sharpened at the sight of the pacifier.

"...hnn..."

Suddenly a voice spoke up behind him.

" Welcome Hiba-"

A tonfa immediately came down on his lookalike.

Hibari had assumed the speaker to be skilled to have snuck up on him.

He hadn't expected himself in a purple yukata being the opponent. It mattered not, this herbivore must be bitten to death for sneaking up on him for unknown purposes as well as kidnapping him.

" WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT!"

Hibari continued to pummel his lookalike, clearly listening to his victims pleas.

" I need someone who can reason with this beast!"

Luckily, or unluckily, depends on who you are, another soul had come with Hibari. Someone close to him.

" SAVE ME KUSAKABE-SAN!"

In a flash of light, Hibari's cousin stood next to Hibari.

" Kyoya-kun, I believe it would be best if you were to allow Kami-sama to explain the situation..."

Hibari briefly relented and stalked off towards the different articles to prove their authenticity.

And so, as Kusakabe kept Hibari from beating up God, as ridiculous as that sounds, Hibari's lack of love was brought to light and an offer put forward.

" Will I fight any carnivores?"

" I don't know, maybe?"

Hibari reached for his tonfas.

" I MEAN SURE!YEAH, WHY NOT!DEFINITELY!"

Hibari nodded, grabbed Kusakabe and they vanished.

Wait...

Did he just take that other soul with him?

How was that even possible?!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

" I'll definitely say it...

I could be happy because of you...

I'll definitely say it..."

School Rumble Reborn Start!

The spring sky was clear, not a cloud to mar its sapphire surface. A gentle and refreshing wind weaved its way through the air and the trees. The Sakura trees were in full bloom and pink petals drifted beautifully through the air, creating an unearthly breathtaking scene. In the midst of this beauty, stood two teenage girls.

' Love.

What a wonderful word.

A magical word that changes the world as soon as it's mentioned..."

" I'm glad I met you. '

The girl currently thinking these thoughts was broken out of her reverie when her companion called out to her.

" We're going to be late, Nee-san. "

" Ehhhhh... Wait a sec Yakumo! Alright, the new semester starts today, I'll do my best today!"

The shorter girl ran up to catch up to her sister.

" I'm sorry Yakumo!"

" You're slow Nee-san."

Her name was Tsukamoto Tenma, an average 2nd year highschool student. A bit on the short side she had a 'cute' more than pretty disposition. She had charcoal grey eyes that had a lighthearted mirth to them. She had a small bust that gave her a childish aura. She kept her hair till the small of her back but kept her hair tied in two small ponytails on the side of her head. These would usually broadcast her emotions out to the world unknowingly.

Unlike most girls her age, 16 if you're wondering, she was already in a relationship. She was in love with the vice captain of the Disciplinary committee.

The other girl was Tsukamoto Yakumo, a not so average 1st year student. She was moderately tall for age and was a breathtaking, jaw dropping beauty. Her eyes were twin rubies, deep and compassionate. Her hair was cut at her neck and tilted ever so slightly to the left. She had a modest bust that complimented her slim figure. She was also good at everything she did, except skiing and ice skating.

Oh, shocking fact, she was able to read the minds of those who liked her.

Moving on, like most girls her age, she was in love. With whom will be revealed later on.

Arriving at their school's gate, they were greeted to the sight of two disciplinary committee members keeping order and checking for irregularities.

Disciplinary committee members usually wore the normal school uniform, but kept a red arm band to distinguish them from other students. But they were easily identifiable even without these bands due to the pompadours they sported. Literally every member had one, except for the three top members.

Upon seeing the two sisters, they made their way over and said,

" Good morning Tenma-san, Imouto-san, Taicho nor Fuku-Taicho have arrived yet."

"Thank you you two. Well, I'll see you later Yakumo, bye!"

And with that Tenma was off towards the placement boards. She needed to confirm that she and her boyfriend were in the same class.

Fingers crossed.

" Oh...best of luck Nee-san "

In heaven, Kami-sama and the God of fortune both smiled slyly...

Scene Change...

Elsewhere, in the city.

In an open alley, seven men surrounded one teenager.

The teenager had short hair the spiked upwards and was quite the looker. He was tall and well built, like a basket baller, lanky but packing some muscle. A look of confidence was present on his face. He was wearing the school uniform without the tie. He had sharp brown eyes that belied a hidden gentleness. He stood with his hands in his pocket and his feet shoulder length apart, facing adversity head on.

" It ain't yer lucky day bastard, ain't none of your friends around to help you."

" Hah. Who says I'll need help to deck you fools huh?"

" BASTARD! GET HIM BOYS!"

They all rushed him, knowing individually they stood no chance.

The first one to get in range of the teenager had he's nose brutally broken as his face was used as a stepping stone towards the other delinquents.

" 1 DOWN 6 TO GO TENNOUJI! "

The delinquent in question was a large rotund teenager wearing the school uniform but with his own red shirt instead of the white school issued shirts.

" I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU GET TO 1 FIRST HARIMAAAA!"

The now named Harima performed a flip in mid air and axe kicked delinquent number 2 to go down. He ducked a sloppy right hook followed by a tackle from Tennouji. While still bent, he tackled the delinquent who had thrown the hook and slammed him and the delinquent behind into the wall, effectively knocking them both out.

" 4 down Tennouji..."

As he said this he back flipped to avoid a hasty stab from a knife number 5 had and caught number 6's head between his legs. Fully executing the flip, he grinded number 6's head into the tarmac, bringing the opponents down to 2.

" or should I say five."

Before Harima could continue his assault, Tennouji decked number 5 straight out.

" I'm sorry about that, I wanted a clean fight not murder. It's your win. "

Tennouji looked ashamed and proceeded to gather up his gang.

Harima looked at him with a calculating gaze an then said,

" You're alright, you know that..."

Tennouji had his back to Harima but he laughed and turned with a smile,

" But I still hate your guts Harima, hahahahaha-"

That was quickly silenced by a drop quick to the face by Harima.

" And here I thought we could have a decent friendship."

Harima proceeded to make his way out the alley, leaving a smiling but knocked out Tennouji and his gang.

" Ah, Fuku-Taicho, let us handle the clean up, make your way to school."

Harima smiled and nodded, pulling out a red and silver arm band with the word ' Disciplinary committee ' written on it.

He got on his bike and revved the engine.

" Love.

What a wonderful word.

A magical word that changes the world as soon as it's mentioned..."

" I'm glad I met you three. "

" Alright! It's the new school term starting today. I'll do my best!"

His full name is Harima Kenji. He was once the most fearsome delinquent in Yagami city. But their were three people who had changed him.

We will go into detail later.

Harima revved his engine and rode off towards Yagami Highschool, leaving behind his subordinates to clean up for him.

Scene Change...

Back at the placement board Tsukamoto Tenma was searching for her name as well as the name Harima Kenji.

" Please let me be in the same class as Kenji-kun..."

She offered up a small prayer.

" Tsukamoto!"

" Ah, everyone. Good morning. "

Calling out to Tenma was her friends from the previous year.

The first was Sawachika Eri, the typical beautiful foreign rich girl. She had long blond hair that went to her back which she kept in two separate ponytails. She had golden eyes with an amber tint to them and had a cheerful disposition. She had a modest bust that suited her figure. She wore the complete school uniform for girls in a neat manner.

The next in Tenma's group of friends was Suoh Mikoto. She was the groups martial artist. Living with a family that runs a dojo does that to you. She had black hair that was almost a dark blue in a style similar to Yakumo. Her eyes were similar to Tenma's, a charcoal grey but a lighter shade. She had an openness about her that made her very approachable and popular. Her bust was definitely the largest of the group, the class, and if it weren't for Osakabe-sensei, the school. She wore the same girls uniform as Eri without the tie.

The last in Tenma's group of friends was Takano Akira. She was the straight man of the group. The pillar of sanity in this groups crazy antics. She had short auburn hair and always had a serious expression on her face. She never smiled. Period. She had light violet eyes that had a serious glint to them and had a moderate bust that added to her charm. Surprising fact, she was also a freelance spy.

" We're all..."

Eri began.

" in the same class."

Continued Mikoto.

" Tenma too..."

Ended Akira.

" Really?! Yay! Eri-chan, Mikoto-chan and Akira chan! I'm so happy we're all in the same class! And...uh...do you know which class Kenji is in?"

A small blush had made its way onto Tenma's face.

It was at that moment that the roar of a bike was heard. Tenma turned towards the sound with joy. There was only one student allowed to have and ride a bike.

The bike came to a screeching halt right where Tenma was and Harima got off.

Tenma and Harima stared each other down for a few seconds before both their faces exploded in an atomic neon red blush.

" G...g...good morning, T...Tenma-chan"

" G...g...good morning K...Kenji-kun"

The other students took in this scene and like any old crowd began whispering as loudly as possible.

" What's up with them?"

" Are they a couple?"

" Isn't that Harima, isn't he a delinquent?"

Harima didn't mind that he was being called a delinquent, but he didn't want to ruin Tenma's reputation. Turning angrily he was about to address the crowd when suddenly a scream rang out.

The school went quiet.

The crowd parted to allow the newcomers some space.

There, standing over a whimpering student was a young teenager. He had medium length black hair and steel grey eyes. He had an extremely handsome face with sharp features that added to his deadly image. He was moderately tall for his age of fifteen and built for speed. He wore the school uniform sans the tie. The black coat was draped over his shoulders like a cape. On the sleeve of the coat was a red and gold armband with the words ' Disciplinary Committee ' written. In his hands were tonfas. This was Hibari Kyoya.

Beside him was a taller individual with a slightly stockier build. He had a rugged handsomeness to him that had its own charm. He had charcoal brown eyes that had a spark of wisdom. He currently sported a pompadour that downplayed his looks and was wearing the school uniform neatly. This was sixteen year old Hibari Kusakabe, Hibari's cousin as well as right hand man, also manager of the committee. He had the red and silver arm band that signified his position as one of the Shi-Taicho.

" You called my Fuku-Taicho a delinquent herbivore..."

There was a deadly threat to those words. Unable to take the minuscule killing intent Hibari was exuding, the student promptly frothed at the mouth and passed out.

The crowd did what it did best.

" Oh my god, I think I'm in love ! "

" So handsome! Ahhhhhhhh-"

" We are starting a fan club no matter what! "

Mostly the female side of the crowd. This side of the crowd was also currently scarlet from the neck up. The males...

" Who does this twerp think he is, acting all high and mighty?! "

" Stupid good looking bastard, he's already taken the hearts of the girls! "

" Is that guy he took down alright? "

Technically, the last one was Asou who actually had a good head on his shoulders.

But everyone knows what Hibari thought of crowds.

" ...for crowding you herbivores shall be bitten to death!"

The females were luckily saved by their instincts telling them to head to their classrooms to gossip about the new boy. The males, other than Asou, were not.

The legendary beat down of over a hundred boys on the first day of school by one Taicho spread far and wide.

Back to Harima and gang.

" Hey Kusakabe, nice day isn't it."

Harima said this as the screams of poor cannon fodder rang out.

" Indeed Harima. You must be Tenma, Harima has told me about you. "

Tenma blushed as a boy violently flew through the air behind her.

" D...d..did he now. It's nice to meet you Kusakabe-san."

The three girls could only sweat drop at the situation. Only Tenma could talk normally as boys were being crippled around her.

It was Miloto who best surmised the meaning of the current events.

" I guess it's gonna be an interesting year..."

Hibari Kyoya had officially begun highschool.

OMAKE...

Hibari opened his eyes and found himself in what appeared to be the room of a child. Upon further inspection he indeed confirmed it to be the abode of a child and proceeded to look for a mirror to inspect his current form. He felt smaller, but that was to be expected.

Exiting his apparent room he made his way to the bathroom due to the lack of a mirror in his own room. Not knowing where to head, he entered the room next to his.

And promptly found an out cold Kusakabe.

" ...hnn..."

Allowing Kusakabe to rest Hibari judged his appearance. Kusakabe appeared to be 9 if Hibari deduced right. Looking around, Hibari found himself a mirror and observed himself.

That couldn't be right.

He and Kusakabe were the same age. So why did he look 8.

Hibari clenched his hands and said

" Kamikorosu Kami-san "

Meanwhile in heaven.

" - ahahahahaha. Oh my self, did you see the look on his face when he realized he's now his own subordinates kouhai. Priceless Kara-chan, priceless."

" I would advise buying armour Kami-sama. "

" -hahahaa - wait, what?! "


	3. Chapter 3

Forgot to add this note before:

Any mistakes or irregularities spotted would be appreciated. Ideas and twists appreciated as well. Also, the prologue can be used by any author out there to create more school rumble fics with different characters.

~Kuro (-_o)

While Hibari wreaked chaos upon the 2nd years, a scene similar to the 2nd year placement boards was taking place. The 1st years huddled in front of the placement boards, scrutinizing the lists, trying to find themselves their respective classes.

While a number of the students here were merely satiating their curiosity, a large number of them were on their knees, praying for the gods to have mercy on their souls.

These students were from Yagami Middle school, the ones who had suffered for three years. Three brutal years of being bitten to death by the shinigami himself.

" Please don't let be be in Hibari's class, please don't let me be in Hibari's cla-"

" If there is a god out there, have mercy on me. I don't think I can take another three years.."

" Kami-sama, I beg of you..."

These were the sensible students, still bound by the survival instinct called common sense that urged for their continued existence. Kami-sama would cut them a break.

Another group of students, albeit, much smaller were on their knees too. Their prayers were headed in another direction.

" Let me be Yakumo's class, let me be in Yakumo's class, let me be in-"

" Allow me to gaze upon Yakumo-chan for another year Kami-sama."

" Give me a chance to capture Yakumo's heart this year Kami..."

This group was sorely lacking in the common sense department and would probably experience early deaths.

Meanwhile, in heaven.

" Ask and you shall receive, consequences be damned you brave bastards..."

Back to Earth...

It was upon this scene that Yakumo arrived after separating from her sister. Seeing the crowd made her nervous. A dislike of crowds that she shared with the lone skylark. She could immediately perceive the thoughts of the boys praying to be in her class.

The thoughts varied from innocent to devious, eliciting a small sigh from the raven beauty.

Clutching her bag a little tighter, she made her way as inconspicuously as she could. She did not need a headache from being swarmed by her admirers this early in the morning. Reaching her destination in front of the boards she proceeded to search out her new class.

As she browsed through the names, a thought went through her head.

' It would be nice to be with Hibari-kun...'

In the midst of browsing through the names, Yakumo had let her guard down. Like a floodgate, her presence flooded the area.

" My Yakumo sense is going off...ah, there she is!"

The crowd, compromising of the old admirers as well as some new recruits proceeded to slowly surround her. By the time she noticed, it was too late. She was assaulted by the combined thoughts of a plethora of boys.

' She looks so cuteeee!"

' I think I just fell in love!"

' What I wouldn't do to make her mine...'

' Give me one night with her body, that's all I need...'

Under the brunt of this assault, Yakumo's mind experienced a sharp pain. She really disliked crowds.

As she struggled to retain her composure, she picked out a couple thoughts that definitely increased her problems.

' I'm going to go for it, I'll ask her out!'

' That monster's not around, this is my chance!'

' I'll declare my love for her here right now!'

As Yakumo began to buckle from the onslaught of foreign thoughts, she struggled to focus on a single image of a certain skylark.

" Kamikorosu herbivores..."

...

" SHIT, ITS HIBARI, EVASIVE MANEUVERS NOW NOW NOW!"

" I KNEW IT WAS TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE!"

" What's the big deaahhhhhhhhhhhh-"

The fresh recruits suffered immediate casualties as the more experienced veterans fled as fast as humanly possible.

A swing here, a strike there. Much better. No more crowding.

As this was happening, Yakumo remained oblivious, focusing only on the image of Hibari. His sharp features. His unflinching gaze. His broad back. His heavenly body... Those perfectly shaped abs...

Yakumo exploded in an atomic blush. It was at this moment that she became aware of the lack of thoughts invading her mind and looked back.

Her blush returned with a revengeance as she saw Hibari right behind her.

" Ah...G...G...Good morning H...H...Hibari-k...k..kun..."

" Good morning Yakumo."

Yakumo turned her gaze forwards as her cheeks remained flushed. Hibari made his way to her side and swept the surrounding areas with his sharp gaze.

" Ummmm... H...Have you found your class H...Hibari-kun?"

Hibari brought his gaze to rest on her and answered lazily.

" It is unnecessary. I may join where I wish..."

Yakumo looked down and hid her disappointed expression from Hibari.

" I...is that so..."

Hibari merely dismissed his observation of her melancholy and got straight to the point. Talk about blunt.

" I will be needing your assistance this year as well Yakumo...Very well, I shall take my leave now..."

Hibari missed the smile that was aimed his way as he went to find Tetsu...( That's Kusakabe, they're brothers due to being reborn and share the name Hibari, though Kusakabe prefers to be called Tetsu by Kyoya.)

As Yakumo watched the disappearing figure of one Hibari Kyoya, she couldn't help but remember their first meeting fondly...

Flash back...

Yakumo was 12 and she was miserable. Children were supposed to be innocent bundles of joy that were incapable of harm. But the harsh truth was that children could be unimaginably cruel and ruthless.

Her first day of middle school and she was the main target of the bullies. Being different meant being alone. Her beauty was prominent from this early on in her life and it was doing the opposite of earning her admiration.

The girls were jealous. They made their cliques and ostracized her. They refused to play with her. To sit near her. To acknowledge her. The called her a " Weirdo" and kept their distance.

The boys, experiencing attraction for the first time were unable to interact with her. How were you supposed to talk with a girl you liked. What were you supposed to do? Unable to come up with a proper approach, they followed the girls and scorned her.

Yakumo was 12 and she was miserable. And she was alone. So very alone.

She found herself surrounded by the boys at the end of the first day of middle school. They had her bag and were calling her names. Oh how she wanted to disappear right now. To just be at home with her sister.

She attempted to grab her bag back. Without it, she couldn't go home. Oh how she wanted to be home right now.

" P...p...please g...give me my bag b..back..."

" Whaaaaaaaaat? I'm sorry, I don't speak weirdo. Hey guys, any of you speak weirdo?"

As the boys laughed at their jokes, tears threatened to fall from Yakumo's eyes.

" Tell you what, if you give us all a kiss each, we'll give you your bag..."

As the boys minds slowly turned towards a darker direction, Yakumo began to hear their thoughts.

' She may me a weirdo but she's still pretty..."

Yakumo earnestly began to cry as the situation slowly took on a slightly darker turn.

Why were they doing this?... She hadn't done anything to them. She hadn't done anything to the girls. So why were they being mean to her.

Yakumo slowly felt herself sinking into despair.

...

" Kamikorosu..."

Who was that? Who would he bite to death? Was it her again...Figures...

Thwack!

" Ahhhhhh, tha...that hurts...wahhhhhhh-"

" I'm going to tell the teacher you hit Makaba.!"

Thwack!

" Kamikorosu...herbivores..."

" We'll tell our parents Baka!"

...

Yakumo opened her previously shut eyes and looked at her savior.

He was a slightly tall 12 year old boy with sharp features. In his hands were two steel tonfas. Pinned to his shoulder was a red and gold arm band.

" Th...th...thank you..."

" It is of no concern. Weak herbivores gang up on other herbivores because they have no strength..."

Yakumo awkwardly stared at the boy for a few seconds before speaking.

" I'm so...sorry for the trouble. I'm Y...Yakumo."

Hibari scrutinized her up and down before answering.

" Hibari Kyoya...small herbivore..."

Small herbivore?

Hibari stared for a bit and then said as he looked away.

" Small herbivore, you can come help me... I am in need of an aide currently..."

Yakumo's eyes widened as she heard his request ( command ). Was he offering to protect her?

Looking more closely at this boy, Yakumo blushed a little and looked away.

" O...of course Hi...Hibari-kun..."

From that moment onwards, Yakumo had followed Hibari around. She had started by helping with class duties as well as chores. When she had gained enough courage, she had made a bento and some tea for him. He had politely accepted and had returned the courtesy.

Rumors had gone around about her and Hibari being a couple.

" Kamikorosu..."

Well that was solved rather ruthlessly.

During this time, Yakumo had begun to hear the thoughts of more and more people. She had managed to ascertain that she could hear the thoughts of people who liked her. But no matter what, she couldn't hear a single thought from Hibari.

This intrigued her and made him her only companion. Yakumo had also begun to question her feelings regarding Hibari.

Did she like him? He was certainly handsome but what mattered to Yakumo was what was on the inside. And she had managed to unravel the mystery of Hibari Kyoya just a little.

He was gentle. The small animals they had encountered on their patrols had shown that. He would gently call out to them and would treat them as well, if not better, as any loving pet owner. His small Disciplinary Committee HQ was filled with cats, chipmunks, squirrels, hamsters, hedgehogs, sparrows and various other animals. Yakumo loved to come here and play with them.

He was righteous. Most of his actions were influenced by the strict rules he had imposed for the school and himself. He would rarely break them and would not cause trouble with the power he wielded.

But the thing Yakumo liked most about Hibari was his love for the city. The reason he was so ruthless was so that he could maintain order and peace within the city he now called his own. All he actually did was protect.

Regardless of all this, Yakumo's love came into fruition during their last year in middle school. Hibari and her had been patrolling the school boundaries when a street gang had come searching them out.

" So it's true, there really is a princess being guarded by a dragon huh...Hahahaha. That's cute."

" Herbivores...for trespassing on school property...Kamikorosu..."

Yakumo had attempted to move to the side so as not to cause trouble when a lanky thug had dashed up to her and had attempted to slash her with a wicked looking knife.

Keyword, attempted.

Hibari had managed to dispatch most of the gang in that short moment but had let one slip through his guard.

Curse this pubescent young body.

He had dived in front of Yakumo at the last moment and had taken the slash for her.

Yakumo had fallen on her back and just managed to see Hibari dispatch the last thug. She felt the usual sense of relief after every fight.

Until he turned around. There, across his chest was a deep gash. Even now it was bleeding his white shirt red.

" HIBARI-KUUUNNNN!"

Hibari merely spared his wound a glance before speaking.

" I will be all right Yakumo..."

Yakumo by now had tears running down her face as she ran up to him and began pounding on his chest where the wound was.

" WHY!WHY! WHY DID YOU SAVE ME! I'M NOT WORTH GETTING HURT OVER!"

Hibari merely stared into her eyes as he calmly replied.

" Because you are mine..."

For Yakumo,the world stopped. With tears marring her usually stoic face, she stared into Hibari's eyes. It was at this moment that Yakumo truly and irrevocably fell deeply in love with one Hibari Kyoya.

Flash back end...

Yakumo stared at the fading figure of her crush with a blush before the weariness of having her ability and the earlier attack to her psyche caught up to her and she went to find a place to sit.

Hibari merely continued on his way to the new Disciplinary Committee HQ as Kusakabe fell into step beside him.

" Tetsu... Issue the challenge..."

" Hai Kyo-San."

Though Hibari had already set up the Disciplinary Committee here, there were a few who dared to oppose his authority. He would gain complete obedience and nothing else. It was easier to maintain the peace when people followed the rules.

Also, Hibari would get to go all out for once and bite more people to death..

Hibari merely smiled.

" Kamikorosu...herbivores..."

OMAKE...( Two of them actually...)

1\. Hanai was making his way towards the placement boards in quite the uncharacteristic hurry. He was never late. He made it his goal to do everything to his utmost best. How was he supposed to beat that Kusakabe for the role of class representative if he couldn't even be punctual.

He would have made it too, if it wasn't for Cupid, or in this case an idiot, choosing this exact moment to strike.

In heaven...

" Watch this Kara-chan, I never miss!"

" Kami-sama... I don't think you should touch Cupid-sama's things..."

" Ahhhh don't be a spoilsport Kara-chan, I just want to show you my awesomeness!"

Back on earth...

" Hey isn't that the rumored freshman..."

" Wahhhhhhh! So pretty...she looks like a spring goddess!"

" I bet we would look like we were dozing off if we were sleeping...it's so unfair!"

There, sleeping on the bench was Yakumo. Dozing away her mental fatigue.

Her head tilted just a little to the left, her lips parted just a little. With the sakura petals falling around her, she was indeed a spring goddess.

As Hanai stood rooted, riveted by this scene of radiant beauty, an ethereal and pink arrow struck him straight in the heart.

" Nani? What Is this feeling. This feeling that overflows from the depths of my heart? Surely such wondrous feelings can only be one thing..."

Hanai made for quite the strange sight as he stood there slowly shivering with fists clenched.

" I, HANAI HAVE FALLEN IN LOVE ON THIS BEAUTIFUL SPRING DAY WITH A GODDESS!"

" What's wrong with him?"

Yakumo slept inert, oblivious of the events about to unfold.

" But why is she asleep?...Ah, a kiss. She must be waiting for her prince to awaken her from her slumber. How romantic. That must be it."

Hanai blushed a little as he strode over to Yakumo and leant a little closer.

' This is fate my beautiful goddess!'

Hanai scrunched up his lips and slowly leaned in, eager to light the fires of the love that was sure to ignite vigorously...

Thump!

Only to find himself staring at the clear blue sky as his back protested vehemently in pain.

" Nani?"

" Whoa, she's got amazing reflexes to react as fast as that from just being woken up!"

" No...look at that, she's still sleeping!"

Yakumo continued to sleep blissfully unaware as Students passed by wondering at the strange scene.

In heaven...

" WAHHHHHHH! SAVE ME KARA-CHAN, CU-CHAN IS TRYING TO SHOOT ME!"

...

" I'm beginning to regret this..."

2\. Yakumo's eyes were still a little red from her earlier outburst. There was a blush present on her cheeks as she led the skylark towards the infirmary. She couldn't get his previous words out her head.

' You are mine...'

Her blush grew.

Behind her was a slightly perplexed Hibari. He had never seen his aide react like that. The girl he had seen as tolerable companionship had completely been unlike her usual stoic and composed self. Even now she would not meet his gaze.

Was she upset about his earlier statement regarding her position as his aide. Maybe she did not appreciate being under him. He might have to release her from her functions if she was not satisfied.

With the girl misinterpreting the boys words, an awkward silence had befallen the two. Finally reaching the infirmary, Hibari handed Yakumo his master key and proceeded inside.

There was no nurse present and Yakumo took it upon herself to treat the wound she had inadvertently caused.

" H...H..Hibari-kun...your shirt..."

Hibari complied and discarded his shirt. Yakumo proceeded to clean his chest of all the blood and flinched at the sight of the gash. It was deep, cutting diagonally from his left shoulder to the center of his chest.

As she continued to clean him, she slowly began to become conscious of his hard and toned body.

' H...H...H...Hi..bari-kuns ch...ch...ch...chest!'

Yakumo began to blush neon red as her fingers unconsciously began to roam from his chest to his stomach. Her face took on an even redder hue.

" What is it...Yakumo?"

" No...no...nothing Hi...Hibari-kun!"

" ...hnn..."

Yakumo couldn't take her eyes off his body. She was shocked at her own audacious behavior as she unknowingly committed his image into her heart.

' So toned...'

Nudge...

Huh, why was she being shaken? And by whom?

" I will not allow my aide to skip classes...wake up Yakumo..."

Yakumo jumped to her feet as she was awoken from her pleasant dream and turned to face the skylark that had woken her.

" Ah...Gomen Hi...Hibari-kun, I will leave immediately."

Yakumo blushed yet again as memories of her dream began to come back to her.

' Is he still that toned? ARGHHH WHAT AM I THINKING! I SHOULDNT BE THINKING ABOUT STUFF LIKE THAT! Even if it's pleasant...'


End file.
